edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Mechanics
In the Edain Mod, many mechanics are hidden deep within the code or just not clearly explained. This often makes it hard for new players (and even some more experienced players) to fully grasp everything that is happening on the field. Because the Edain Wiki is all about covering every aspect of the mod, these game mechanics are all listed below. The Palantir of Command Command Points Counter Command points (often abbreviated to CP) are the game mechanics that regulate the amount of heroes and units you can have. In skirmish mode (and other modes that don't affect the command points), you start with 300 and must increase that limit through pantry upgrades that can be bought on resource buildings. On every resource building you can buy Pantry I, which provides you with an additional 120 CPs, and Pantry II, which provides an additional 240 command points. You will also gain 30 points every time you build a resource building. CPs are located at the bottom right of your mini-map palantir. However, the maximum amount the CP limit can be increased to is 1800; beyond that, purchasing the pantry upgrade will not increase your CP limit. Because of the way that the CPs work (each unit costing a couple CPs instead of entire battalions) it is possible to exceed this limit. Simply lose enough units without losing the battalion and keep training battalions, then simply heal or buy banner carriers and your battalions will regenerate. Power Points Power Points (often abbreviated to PP) are points you gain throughout the game by battling, whether it's simply trading blows with enemy heroes, killing enemy troops, slaying neutral creeps or reducing enemy buildings to rubble. These PPs can then be accessed by clicking on the PP counter, which gives you access to your chosen faction's spellbook. To see each faction's spellbook simply pick a faction and scroll down to the spellbook section. The spells, once purchased, will then appear on the side of your screen and can be used immediately but must then cool down. Passive powers such as Gandalf The White '''or '''His Deadliest Servants '''will be in effect as soon as they are purchased (passive powers). The powers are classed into 4 Tiers from 1 to 4 depending on their level in the spellbook. Here are the costs break up: * Tier 1: 1-2 PP * Tier 2: 2-4 PP * Tier 3: 6-7 PP * Tier 4: 9-10 PP Most spellbook powers do not deal direct damage and instead tend to focus on supporting your troops in various ways. '''Resources Resources are the amount of money that the player has at that moment. You can gain resources from resource buildings (e.g. Isengard Lumber Mills, Mordor Slaughter Houses and Rohan Farms), treasure from lairs, or from certain units and heroes (Bilbo can drop treasure for one of his abilities, while some heroes and units have a Scavenger ability that allows them to gain money from kills). Money can be used in game for buildings, unit production, hero production and upgrades. The amount of money you earn from buildings can be increased by purchasing Resource Production upgrades or from certain powers (like Isengard's Industry and Fuel the Fires). Since having a strong economy is necessary to do well in the game, many players attempt to harm the economy of their opponents by destroying resource buildings and making them waste money. Armor Sets Armor Set defines how much damage the unit takes from each damage type (see below). Instead of individually defining the values for each unit, BFME uses these Armor Sets and assigns them to units. In this manner whatever change is made to the original Armor Set will then be automatically transferred over to the units which have been assigned the modified Armor Set, just like the templates on the wiki. Damage Types The list below outlines all the possible damage that can be taken. They are listed in the Armor Set, and therefore the percentages define the multiplier of the damage dealt out. DEFAULT This type of damage specifies how much of the damage is taken by the unit for any type of damage that is not written out. For example, if CRUSH damage isn't specified in the Armor Set then the game will refer to the value of DEFAULT to know how much of the damage to inflict. UNDEFINED Damage type not defined, refers to DEFAULT. CAVALRY This type of damage specifies the damage taken by the Armor Set from the Cavalry Melee attack. This must not be confused with the trample damage which is explained in CRUSH; this damage is purely dealt every time a cavalry unit strikes. CRUSH This type of damage specifies the damage taken by the Armor Set from being trampled by units. Armor Sets made for Monsters and Cavalry often have it set to 1%. CAVALRY_RANGED This type of damage specifies the damage taken by the Armor Set from Mounted Archer attacks. However, it is not always the case. It is especially effective against units with heavy armor but it is not as strong as the URUK damage type. SIEGE This type of damage specifies the damage taken by the Armor set from Siege attacks. (note: Saruman's fireball does siege damage) STRUCTURAL This type of damage specifies the damage taken by the Armor Set from the arrow towers of each faction. This includes the buildings that gain arrow towers through their upgrades, the buildings that can be manually upgraded with arrow towers and the defense towers that can be built on plots and defensive plots. CHOP This type of damage is only specific to some units as not all units of one category can deal that type damage. It specifies the damage taken by the Armor Set from units with the CHOP damage. This deals more damage to units without the Heavy Armor upgrade. FLAME This type of damage specifies how much damage the Armor Set takes from fire attacks such as fire arrows, fire stones and Saruman's Fireball fire damage, which is not the same as the initial impact which is categorized as SIEGE damage. FROST This type of damage specifies how much damage the Armor Set takes from frost attacks such as the Avalanche, the Ice Arrows or the Ice Shots. URUK This type of damage is only specific to some units as not all units of one category can deal that type of damage. It defines how much damage is taken by the Armor Set from units with the URUK damage type. This deals more damage to units with heavy armor. POISON This type of damage specifies how much damage the Armor Set takes from heroes and units that have poison damage (Gorbag's attack, Shelob's attack, Dol Guldur units). However, it doesn't specify how much damage over time is taken. WATER This type of damage specifies how much damage the Armor Set takes from Monster attacks. This includes everything that is not a building, in which case you must refer to the SIEGE damage type. FlankedPenalty Damage taken from being attacked from the sides or behind CrushedRevenge Damage taken from units being trampled SLASH - Soldier PIERCE - Archer MAGIC - damage taken from magic attack HERO - Hero SPECIALIST - Pikemen HERO_RANGED - Hero Bow = Unused Damage Types in Edain HEALING IRRESISTIBLE PENALTY FALLING TOPPLING REFLECTED PASSENGER FLY_INTO LOGICAL_FIRE - Fire Arrows? FORCE Fear and Fear Resistance Fear is a powerful move in Edain, allowing players to slow their enemy, make them flee the field or even immobilize them completely. However, there are many more effects than one could usually think, it isn't a simple fear indicator, there are actually 4 different ways to stun an enemy: * Fear: enemies cower on the floor, for example Boromir's Horn. * Terror: enemies run away cowering, for example the Screech of the Nazgul. * Paralyze: enemies are stunned, for example Soul Freeze. * Slow: the movement speed is set to 0, for example Lurtz Cripple Strike. Fear '''and '''Terror can be countered by Fear Resistance abilities such as the Spellbook Horns or any leaderships that states it grants "fear resistance". Paralyze cannot be countered at all and '''Slow '''can only be countered by it anti-category, if the anti-category is active then the '''Slow '''won't work. Unit Types Nearly all units can be split into different categories. Heroes are special units that are based on characters from The Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. They have specific abilities and uses and are a lot more powerful than regular units. Swordsmen are the basic units for most factions and are usually well-balanced. Archers are very damaging units with the ability to attack from far away. However, they have reduced armour to compensate. Cavalry units are fast, strong, and able to damage other units by riding over them. However, if they are forced to trample too many units at once, they slow down and are vulnerable to attack. Monsters are powerful single units that can devastate armies if not put down quickly with the appropriate counter. They are strong with specific uses that allow them to deal massive damage to enemy forces and buildings. Pikemen are specialised units that deal very high damage to monsters and cavalry. Support units have little or no attack capabilities but have special abilities that let them boost the skills of surrounding units. Elite units are like standard units that are a lot stronger and may have additional abilities. They are usually used in the mid-late game. Heroic units are limited, expensive units that are very powerful and have extra abilities to destroy enemy forces. Finally, siege units are designed to bring down buildings and are less effective against regular units. Each type of unit category is weak against another. Archers are weak against cavalry due to the mobility differences and the trample. Cavalry is weak to pikemen and monsters, while monsters are weak to pikemen and upgraded archers. The weaknesses of elite units and heroic units are dependent on what type of unit they are, although they usually require other heroic and elite units to fight them. Siege units are weak to all melee attacks. In order to do well in a game, a player must ensure that they have a balanced army for all situations and that they know how to use each unit type. Game Modes The Edain Mod took away the old CP multiplier and replaced it with a series of interesting and unique game modes which can be picked before the beginning of the game. Massacre The CP Max Limit is divided by 3 (600) and starting CP is also divided by 3 (100), which means in other terms that you will often start with more troops than you can afford. Pantry upgrades are key but few are needed. Heroes lose 25% armor while units lose 50%. Elite The CP Limit and starting CP are halved (150 starting and 900 max) but troops are twice as strong. Skirmish Standard settings: players will start with 300 command points and all units and heroes will have their regular stats. Victory Points In Victory Points mode, the player must hold more than half the outposts for 8 minutes. As soon as the player controls more than half the outposts, a countdown will begin. However, if the player loses that ground the countdown will stop and reset. Conquest In Conquest mode, the goal is to hold more than half the settlements for 4 minutes. As soon as the player controls more than half the settlements, a countdown will begin. However, if the player loses that ground the countdown will stop and reset. Legendary Heroes As the name indicates, heroes gain an extreme boost to health and damage, making them more resistant to other units. Epic Battle In Epic Battle the starting CP is 3000 (times 10) and the max CP is 18000 (times 10). Reaching such an amount would require 47 buildings all upgraded with double pantry. NOTE: May cause the game to run more slowly or crash if too many units are present on the battlefield at the same time. Shortcuts In addition to the shortcuts for each unit, hero, abilities and buildings some shortcuts are universal and allow for quicker and more precise strategies, they are all listed below: Category:Game Elements